


Something in the air?

by PrismaticCherry



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys get a crush on their new professor, Crushes, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Pining, short stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaticCherry/pseuds/PrismaticCherry
Summary: Some of the male students in the Monastery find themselves crushing on their new professor for one reason or another.Collection of crushing drabbles for all the boys listed, might add more if requested.





	1. Fighting Flare [ Felix/Byleth ]

The clash of metal against metal echoed loudly in the training grounds, every collide of the opposing swords caused a sparking twinkle of light just for the briefest moment. It was like a dance of fury and metal with Byleth deflecting every blow thus thrown at her while Felix continued his efforts to find an opening or a weakness in her defense. Felix cursed himself mentally to put more effort into his blows despite the fatigue starting to ache in his shoulders… at this rate he wouldn’t be able to defeat her by just mindlessly swinging. With a deep breath, Felix focused all his efforts into a downward swing which was met with Byleth’s blade keeping his aloft above her head. 

“Take me seriously, damn you!” Felix growled through gritted teeth, feeling the anger rise within him from how flippant the Professor seemed to be with this sparring session. Despite all the effort Felix was putting in, Byleth hadn’t put in any effort to attack back- only defend. Just what could she be thinking? It was beyond irritating.

There was only a twitch in Byleth’s solid expression, a small acknowledgement of Felix’s frustration to the situation. If he had wanted her to be serious, then she would honor his request… Twisting on a heel, she parried his sword upward with a flick of her wrist- sending the whole sword flying out of Felix’s hand to clatter on the ground nearby. Raising her foot, she gave a firm kick to Felix’s center mass causing him to reel back into a nearby pillar with a harsh thud. Before Felix could recover, he opened his eyes from his grimace to see the dull training sword pressed to his throat as if it were truly sharpened. 

“Your anger leaves you open, but you’re improving. Maybe one day you’ll be just good enough to beat me.” Byleth’s words were monotone as always, but on her face was a soft playful smile that left Felix’s heart skipping a beat. Not only had she beaten him so _easily_ but she had actually been playing with him **the entire time.** The nerve… _The nerve of her!_

Bringing the training sword down to her side with a twirl of her wrist, Byleth brought her hand up to gently flick his forehead with a bemused expression. “Don’t be late to class, if you do better on this upcoming written exam then I’ll give you more private lessons with swordplay.” 

A rosy flush covered Felix’s face from her actions and words, of course it was innocent teasing but something about her just kept making his blood _ boil. _ But… was it in a bad way? Quickly looking away from his professor, Felix brought a hand to cover part of his face under the guise of fixing the mess of black locks that had migrated from his hair-tie during the fight. 

“Yes Professor…” Felix mumbled with gritted teeth, trying to hide his embarrassment. In the back of his mind, he worried that she might actually be able to hear the pounding of his heart that only sped up more as Byleth leaned in for just a brief second to get a closer look at his face.

Turning on a heel, Byleth collected the discarded sword on the ground and deposited them both into the nearby holder. She glanced back for a moment at Felix who still stood against the pillar, with one fist clenched and the other to his face. “See you soon, Felix.”

The soft click of heels grew distant as Felix stood still, panting softly from the ache in his muscles and the way his heart hammered harshly against his ribs. At this rate, she’d be his undoing with just how chaotic Byleth made him feel… From her fierce eyes to her calm demeanor even when fighting, to her wicked ways that she hid behind indifference…

For the first time, Felix was just a little glad that he lost in a fight since it meant that he’d be able to spend just a little more time with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want something specific? Craving a fanfic for a character you just can't get enough content for?  
I'm taking requests over at https://arsenicsine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you've enjoyed what you've read.


	2. A sweet gesture [ Ashe/Byleth ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe sees a side of Byleth that he hasn't before during an incident that brings him a blast from the past

Walking through the expansive halls of the monastery, Ashe hummed softly to himself as he made his way to the courtyard where the various merchants always came to exchange goods. As he got closer to turn, Ashe heard a muffled arguing just around the bend and as he grew closer the distinct voices of a little boy and a grown man were clear.

“Gimme it you little brat! Do you know how much money you’re trying to steal is worth?! You no good thief!” The grown man’s grizzly voice shouted, followed by the pained cry of the boy. 

“P-please, you don’t understand mister! _I-I need this for my_-” The little voice was cut off by the little whimper of pain. Ashe’s steps quickened into a run until he was at the nearby adjoining wall, ready to spring into action to help resolve the issue-

But a familiar voice sounded out loud and clear…

“Hey! Leave the kid alone. I’ll pay for whatever he took.” The familiar voice was Byleth, the newest professor in the monastery. Ashe had never heard her even raise her voice before in all his time attending her seminars, let alone sound so  _ angry _ at someone… honestly he didn’t even think she could be angry since no matter how much his classmates acted out of term she never raised her voice.

Ashe moved to peek around the corner of the wall, his eyes immediately widened at the sight. Byleth was clutching the vendor’s wrist firmly with his hand high in the air like he was about to smack the poor boy he held in place by gripping the back of his tattered shirt. The young boy looked scared, clutching onto a bundle of what looked to be a large round of cheese and some various meats piled in. 

It all reminded him of when he was little, a starving child left alone in the world with the responsibility to care for his younger siblings. The memories of shop clerks catching up to him when he wasn’t fast enough to slink away filled his mind; the various times he was beaten bloody and bruised for just stealing enough to survive had his mind reeling. Ashe felt his legs stiffen, leaving him locked in place with the familiar fear of his past binding him in place...

With a grumble, the vendor let go of the child and quickly yanked his hand out of Byleth’s only to hold it out for the money she had promised. The total was something like ten or so gold, not that much money in comparison to harming what looked to be just a scared and hungry child. 

Ashe saw a lot of himself in the boy who just looked suspiciously at Byleth while clutching the bundle close to his chest… even the way he seemed to cower from Byleth just like Ashe himself had done meeting her for the first time. 

Carefully Byleth crouched down to the boy’s height, gently ruffling his dirty blonde hair with such a sweet smile that it left Ashe breathless for a moment. Byleth’s tone was soft, gently asking the boy where his parents were, if he was alone, why he stole the food, all the while never having that air of indifference that she normally carried. The boy didn’t have parents, and he had taken the food for his sick older brother since they had run out of supplies but the little bit of money he had needed to be used for medicine.

Reaching into the pocket, Byleth handed the child a handful of money that Ashe couldn’t see the amount of but it was enough to leave the little boy with wide eyes. Gently sending off the boy, she stood up and watched him dart away just past Ashe towards the exterior gate. As she stood there, a serene smile played at her cheeks and for the first time Ashe could see the similar warmth in her eyes as well.

Swallowing hard, Ashe couldn’t help the blush that clung to his freckled cheeks as he fully stepped around the corner to face Byleth. “H-hello, Professor. I uh… saw what you did… that was really-” He was cut off by Byleth placing a finger to her lips in a _‘hush_’ fashion along with a wink that made Ashe feel like the world was _spinning._

“It’ll be our little secret, okay Ashe?” She stepped closer to him and gently patted his shoulder, the smile sliding to her normal stoic expression.

“Y-yes Professor…” Ashe felt his stiff muscles relax underneath her gentle caress, and the blush grow deeper in his freckled cheeks.

"Come along now, you'll be late for class if you stay here." Byleth paused in her stride, motioning for Ashe to follow her. Happily, Ashe jogged up to walk along side her while taking sideways glances at her face.  
  


Maybe Byleth was a much sweeter than Ashe originally pegged her for- but one thing was clear now. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to see that smile on her face more often… even if it meant Ashe was the one to bring it about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want something specific? Craving a fanfic for a character you just can't get enough content for?  
I'm taking requests over at https://arsenicsine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you've enjoyed what you've read.


	3. Calming the tide [ Dimitri/Byleth ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri struggles with the aftermath of doing what needed to be done to protect a friend and Byleth comfort that surprises him.

Taking a sharp breath in through his nose, Dimitri let out a soft hiss of the breath he had been holding through gritted teeth. This wasn’t a mock battle or a training mission, something to just train these budding students into preparing for knighthood or their duties as a ruler… No, the Monastery had requested that the Blue Lions dispatch a group of thugs that had been harassing the nearby village. A real enemy didn’t hold back punches or swings, desperate to keep only themselves okay even if it meant harming children or doing even worse to them if it meant fleeing… such cowardice could not be tolerated.

Dimitri felt the strain of pressure to command in this very real battle, it was his duty to protect his comrades in arms and to do as a good prince would with leading by example. He had to be tough, brave and courageous even in the face of battle… but this meant that Dimitri took some unsightly risks just to protect those he cared about. As Sylvain charged across the battlefield to help aide Ashe in the fight, it left his back wide-open to an enemy swinging down upon him with fiercely clawed gauntlets. In a split moment- Dimitri shoved Sylvain out of the way and brought up his lance in a defensive manner- just barely stopping the largest of the spikes from piercing into his chest. 

The rest just felt like a blur, with Dimitri’s body moving on autopilot to retaliate against the offender until he felt a splash of something warm gush across face and the smell of copper filling the air. He stood idly above the dead body of the attacker, his breath escaping him in short pants as he could only hear the muffled cries of the man dying beneath him while the enemy’s allies fled. A part of him was disgusted with just how  _ amazing _ it felt to have such a show of **strength**, to revel in the power that he held over others… but another part of him basking in it.   
  


It felt like Dimitri had been standing there for hours, his vision tunneling to cut off parts of the world around him and the only thing he could hear clearly was his own breathing… but distantly, there was something else. It was something calling to him, growing more fervent by the minute until Dimitri felt a gentle hand clasp his arm.

“ **Dimitri!** ” Byleth’s voice finally rang clear, drawing Dimitri’s attention away from the sight before him. Instead he gazed upon a new sight, Byleth’s beautiful features scrunched in concern with her brow furrowed and a frown clear as day. 

Just what could be making her so worried? Was someone hurt? Did someone hurt _her? _ ** _He swore if anyone hurt her he’d-_ **

“Dimitri, focus on me…” Byleth said a bit softer, lifting her other hand to Dimitri’s sullied cheek which brought a warm to his cool skin… it felt like had always been so freezing, always cold and frigid but the warmth of her small hand on his cheek was something so different. 

How could she even stand to touch someone like him? 

_No, she was just being polite. She was just…_

“Breathe Dimitri… Deep breaths.” Byleth’s voice grew even softer as she carefully took the lance gripped fiercely in Dimitri’s hands from him. With the weapon tossed to the side, long out of Dimitri’s reach, he felt a weight lift off his body… Lighter and lighter until he couldn’t help momentum as he fell forward into Byleth’s chest with all his strength to stand gone.

“I’m sorry Professor… I…” Dimitri’s voice was weaker than usual, a small croak as his head rested against her chest. She smelled so absolutely sweet, like a Faerghus flower that he didn’t recall the name, but there was also the bitter scent of ink and something that had no apt description in his mind. 

Byleth softly hushed him, her strong yet delicate hands cradling Dimitri’s head softly against her. “It’s fine… It’s hard to do what we do, it gets easier but it still stays with you. I’m here for you, so are your friends. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Her words were so sweet and comforting, a gentle whisper for only him to hear as the other students began to rush over thinking Dimitri was seriously injured.

Helping to right Dimitri onto his own two feet, Byleth gave him a beguiling smile that almost took his breath away from the second time that day. “Don't worry, we’ll have Mercedes patch up your shoulder wound… I’m sorry you got hurt to begin with.” He could only blink dumbly in reply, with the waves of emotions that raced through Dimitri’s body he hadn’t even noticed the injury to his left shoulder. _Does nothing ever get past her?_

  
  


It wasn’t until much later that Dimitri would have a chance alone with Byleth to give his thanks to her. Alone with this dazzling woman inside the medical tent, he turned his head to the side as a soft layer of pinkness warmed to his cheeks. “Thank you Professor, for everything. Really and truly, you’re incredible to your very core. Otherworldly, even. You not only carry strength that I’ve never seen in a battlefield, but you also care deeply about your students. It’s truly inspiring and I want to thank you… for everything you do for us… for…” Dimitri felt his words die on his tongue as his blush grew a bit deeper into a rosy color- just simply stating how much Byleth did  _ for him _ was enough to make him bashful.

Byleth stood with one hand on the medical flap, looking back at Dimitri over her shoulder as he spoke with the sun setting behind her causing a perfect silhouette of her body. “And I’ll keep doing all I can, I promise you this.” As she crossed her arm over her chest and gave a curt bow to Dimitri, he gawked in awe over her like a love-struck fool.

  
Huh,  _ ‘love-struck fool’ _ ... Maybe that was a perfect description of how he was feeling at that moment… Either way, Dimitri knew one thing for sure and that was he couldn’t wait to see what the future held with Byleth in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want something specific? Craving a fanfic for a character you just can't get enough content for?  
I'm taking requests over at https://arsenicsine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you've enjoyed what you've read.

**Author's Note:**

> Want something specific? Craving a fanfic for a character you just can't get enough content for?  
I'm taking requests over at https://arsenicsine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you've enjoyed what you've read.


End file.
